


savior’s blood

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Healing, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: All he could do was lay back and stare up at Warren with unfocused eyes.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 19





	savior’s blood

If Bobby has to guess he would say that his ribs were exposed and something vital had been smashed. The pain was to stunning for him to check, he couldn’t even move. All he could do was lay back and stare up at Warren with unfocused eyes.

Even from this perspective Warren was divinely beautiful, truly deserving of the name Angel. Bobby knew better than to tell him that, but wished he could speak so he had the option.

Not all of the blood on Bobby was his. Bobby would be well again but he’d also be in Warren’s debt.


End file.
